Love Letters
by IheartItaly
Summary: When an old friend of Garnet's arrives at the kingdom, Zidane gets supicious and spys on him. Garnet's friend turns out that he just wants the kingdom for himself. Can Zidane stop him before its too late?


Final Fantasy 9: Love letters

The lush green meadows of Alexandria spread as a breeze filled the air. Ah, the joys of spring! The birds chirped and danced around the trees. The sunlight reflected on the waters. Ripples formed from fish eating shrimp and other smaller fish. A reflection of a castle is imaged in the water. Then two figures walked by the water. The couple looked at the water. The man was Zidane Tribal who was a monkey. His proper kind were called genomes. The woman was Queen Garnet Til Alexadros the 17th. She was often called Dagger. Garnet noticed a lily flower floating on the water. She gently pulled the flower from the water. She smelled it and had a pleasing smile on her face. Zidane smiled at Garnet. He was madly in love with her, and he wanted to make her happy.

"Dagger?" Zidane said as he helped her up, "I want to ask you something." He was a little shy.

"What is it, Zidane?" Garnet said with a gaze that meant see was expecting an answer. Zidane blushed.

"I-I was...wondering." He stammered. She looked into his aqua-blue eyes.

"Well, I've know you for a long time now. And we've been through a lot. I just wanted to ask..." He got down on one knee. And smiled up at her, "Queen Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th, will you take my hand in marriage? I promise I will be a good husband to you. I will give me great honor." He blushed. Garnet stared at Zidane a moment. Then a smile spread across her face. Her eyes twinkled in the sunlight, and it made Zidane's heart skip.

"Yes! Yes, I will!" She leaped into Zidane's arms and they leaned close for a kiss.

But that happy moment only lasted for a short time. The trumpets from the castle were echoing as if someone was arriving. Garnet started to run, but Zidane grabbed her arm. She looked back at him.

"Stay, Garnet. {I want that kiss!}" Zidane said. Garnet shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Zidane. But if someone is arriving, it is my duty as queen to see that person and hear their business. I'll see you soon, I promise." She ran off. Zidane decided to follow her. He was interested in the guests too.

A man looked around the tapestries that hung in the throne room. He was a handsome man. He was tall, his hair was golden-blond, his clothes were made of the finest silk, and his eyes were brown.

"Can I help you-" Garnet said as she entered the throne room. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the man. They stared at each other a moment. Then Garnet smiled.

"Prince Leo de Mark Anderson the 3rd! I haven't seen you in ages!" She said.

"It's king now, my father passed away recently." He told her. Garnet's eyes were filled with sorrow.

"I am sorry to hear that. He was a good man. I am now queen. My mother passed away. So what brings you to Alexandria?"

"Well, I wanted to see you again, of course. You have grown more lovelier than I remember." He said as he gave her a kiss on her hand. Garnet looked away and blushed.

"You have changed a lot too, I see." She said. Zidane was watching from outside one of the windows.

"So he's an old friend of her's." Zidane concluded to himself. He still wondered why Garnet was blushing. But then Zidane got way more suspicious as Leo took her hand.

"Let's go for a walk around the gardens. I'm sure it is perfect for someone for you." Leo said.

"Oh, I don't know. I promised someone I would meet him. But if you insist." She said. Leo took her hand and they walked off to the gardens. Zidane followed.

Zidane followed closely as King Leo and Garnet walked around the palace gardens. Leo grabbed a red rose and handed it to her.

"I wish you grew blue roses. Those red roses symbol love." He said. Garnet started to smell the red rose. It was beautiful. Then Leo kissed her one the cheek and said, "Queen Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th. Will you come with me and live in my castle? I will give you all that you desire." Leo said. Garnet looked away.

"I do love you, Leo. We were best friends when we were young. I know we were to be betrothed, but my heart belongs to another-" Before Garnet could finish, Zidane marched up to them. He stood in between Garnet and Leo and glared into the King's eyes. Leo was taken back in disgust.

"Who is this filthy peasant!? You should call the guards and have them take this this trash away!" He said to Garnet.

"Trash am I!? Garnet has already agreed to marry me. She's just agreed to be MY fiancee! Your the garbage!" Zidane said. Garnet tried to calm them.

"Please, both of you." She said. She looked at Zidane, "Zidane, this is my old friend Leo. Were were friends ever sense we were little. He is a very nice man." She turned to Leo, "Leo, this is Zidane. Yes, I have agreed to become his wife. You are a good man, Leo. Really. But my heart is not for you. I agreed to Zidane's proposal fair and square." She told them. Leo's face grew angry, but he tried to calm his anger.

"You are going to marry a peasant? Your going to give up the kingdom and marry a nobody? What about marring another noble? What about tradition?" Leo said.

"If it was to be forever with Zidane, I would give up the kingdom. Zidane has become a very special person in my life. I don't care about tradition anymore. True love is the tradition now." Garnet said. Leo took a deep breath.

"I will make you change your mind, Garnet. One way or another, you will become my wife. And that peasant will be beheaded for standing in my way." He said. He bowed and stomped away from the gardens.

"Well, he's gone. Now it time for our alone time." Zidane said with a proud look on his face. Garnet glared at him.

"Are you jealous or something, Zidane!? Leo is my old childhood friend. I want him to feel welcome here!"

"Well he's not welcome in my book. I think he's up to something, Dagger." Zidane said.

"How dare you! He's my friend, he would never be after something from me!" Garnet said. She stormed away. She stopped and looked at Zidane.

"We're are having dinner with Leo tonight. Please dress like a gentleman! And act like one too! You can't refuse this request either!" She turned on her heel and left the gardens. Zidane wasn't happy. Why did he have to be nice to the Leo guy anyway? He knew Garnet wouldn't approve of it, but he decided to spy on Leo.

"I just want to keep her safe." He said to himself.

"Yes, soon I will be king of Alexandria. And all the land's wealth will belong to me. I'll just keep on being the old friend Garnet remembers." Leo said to himself. He was brushing his hair and was looking in the mirror. {Yes, he was talking to himself} Zidane was listening through the window.

"He just wants Dagger's land? He doesn't care bout her?" Zidane said to himself. He continued to listen.

"I have to get rid of her troublesome monkey of a fiancee. I'll find a way. And when he's gone, Garnet will be mine! Then I'll lock her away in the tower, and I'll rule all the land of Alexandria!" Leo said. Zidane gasped in surprise. He WAS after something. It wasn't Garnet, but her kingdom.

"So, I was right." He said to himself.

"Garnet is in love with the peasant, however. So getting rid of him won't be easy. Unless...unless I give Garnet a love potion. She'll fall in love with the man who kisses her. That man will be me! After that, it won't be hard to take control." He chuckled to himself and told himself he was beautiful to the himself in the mirror. It made Zidane gag.

"Eghhh. I have to tell Garnet before Leo makes her drink the love potion. But will she believe me?" Ziadne said to himself. He hoped so.

Garnet was preparing the dinner when Zidane rushed in the room.

"Garnet, I have to talk to you!" He told her.

"Not now, Zidane. We can play in the tress later." She told him. Play in tress? Was she serious? Garnet was telling the servants want to cook and how to prepare the food. Zidane stood in her way a few times.

"It's important!" He insisted. Garnet continued to ignore him and continued to tell the servants what to do. Zidane couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her arm. She finally had her attention on him.

"What, Zidane!? What is it!? Your not even dressed properly for dinner!" She said. She sounded angry too.

"Well, I'd rather die than wear the tucks. But that's not the point! Garnet, Leo is trying to-" Before Zidane could finish, Leo walked up to them.

"Ah, my Garnet! You look very loving tonight." he looked over at Zidane, "Your still in those filthy clothes I see. Garnet, let us have a toast. For you reign forevermore keep this land in beauty." He said giving her and Zidane a glass. Zidane purposely dropped his glass on the King, but he made it look like an accident.

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry. Perhaps it should be best if you dressed in rags like me!" Zidane said. Leo was furious and grabbed Zidane around his throat, lifting him a few feet off the ground.

"Someone needs to teach you some manners, Peasant! And it might as well be me!"

"Leo, put him down." Garnet said. She sound as angry as Leo. Leo put Zidane down and Garnet pointed a finger at him.

"Zidane, I don't know what has gotten into you, but I can't allow this! You will not be eating with us tonight!" She said.

"But, Garnet-"

"Please, Zidane! I'm tired of you being an embarrassment in front of me! I will ask you to please return to your room this evening!" She turned to Leo and said, "I'm sorry, Leo. The servants will bring you fresh clothing."

"Boy. Dagger is really angry with me. She even locked my door!" Zidane said as he tried jiggling the door handle. Then he ran to the widow.

"She forgets that I'm a monkey! Haha-" He tried opening the widow but it was locked too. She definitely didn't want him to leave the room. She posted a guard at his door. He ran to the door and banged it.

"Hey, let me out! If you don't Alexandria will be doomed!" He shouted. But the guard didn't listen. Zidane sighed. What was he going to do now? He noticed a key to his door on the lamp desk.

"Good thing I kept an extra key in my room. I just need to slip by the guard without being noticed." He said to himself. He noticed that the hall was silent. Then some one was snoring. Zidane unlocked the door and looked outside. The guard was asleep.

"Poor guy," Zidane said to himself, "must've been on guard duty all day." He left his room and ran to the dinning room.

Zidane flew open the doors to the dinning room, and saw Garnet and Leo kissing.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Zidane screamed. He fell to his knees. He was too late. Garnet must have taking the love potion. And now her love for him was gone. Leo grinned at Zidane.

"I won. Now I'll take Alexandria and all will kneel before me!" He said with a triumphant laugh. But Garnet shoved him away.

"So that was your plan! I should have known!" She said. Leo and Zidane stared at her in surprise.

"But how- your suppose to be in love with me!" Leo said.

"What!? What do you mean in love with you!?" Garnet said.

"We had a toast earlier, I gave one to and the Peasant- The Peasant! I must have given the love potion to you! And you spilled it all over me!"

"Well, that's a relief." Zidane said.

"What love potion? All I know is that Leo wanted the kingdom for himself!" Garnet said. Zidane explained to her about how he was suspicious of Leo and told her his plan.

"If I drank that love potion, I would've- Ewww." Zidane didn't even want to finish his sentence. Garnet was outraged.

"Leo! I can't believe all we have been through! How could you!? So, did you kill your own father so you could become king!? I therefore banish you from Alexandria! Guards take him away!" She said. The guards came and took Leo away.

"No, what! I can explain!" He said.

"At least she's not mad at me anymore." Zidane said to himself. The doors shut behind them. Garnet sighed as she sat down in a chair.

"I'm sorry, Zidane. If I only listened to you, I would have realized it before. Please forgive me." She said. Zidane took her hand.

"Don't worry about it. Are we just going let all this good food go to waste? Let's dig in!"

"But I still want you to dress and act like a gentleman." Garnet smiled.

"Aghhhh, come on! I hate tucks!" Zidane said. After they ate Zidane said, "By the way, Dagger, there's no need to be engaged anymore."

"Why not?" She asked as she took a sip from her drink. Zidane grinned at her.

"Cause we're already married!" He said. Garnet spat out her wine as she remebered the ceremony at the Dwarf Village. In order for them to pass, they had to get married. She stared at him.

"We are NOT married! We only went through that ceremony so we could pass the gates. Nothing more!" She said. Zidane laughed. Garnet smiled and shook her head. What was she going to do with him?

The end


End file.
